Forgetfulness or memory dysfunction occurs more frequently with advancing age, as well as in situations of routine office environments. Routine office tasks like filing are frequently boring tasks, and the forgetfulness problem is exacerbated when an individual with a proclivity to memory dysfunction is working with time constraints and large volumes of materials. We propose to develop a computer based hardware/software solution where it will be possible to tag and locate individual files with precision. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research will enable the development of a device that will be capable of precise location of individual files in large buildings. A typical 10-story building may house over a million files.